To Love Again: Hibari's Musings
by silver silhouette 08
Summary: Sequel to the first oneshot BREAKDOWN. 1896 Read inside for more indepth Summary


Disclaimer: I definitely do not own KHR or the characters. Amano-sempai does, and I admire her for creating wonderful characters so don't sue me of copyright infringement, or my illusionary boyfriend Hibari Kyoya will BITE YOU TO DEATH 3 neh?

**A/N note**: This seven-part series of Oneshot fics are all HibariChrome pairings. It is all combined under one compilation entitled To Love Again. So here is the second oneshot, Hibari's Musings, and YES it is a sequel to BREAKDOWN. Ever heard of series? Need a summary? Okay.

The setting is ten years after the battle with Shimon Famiglia. Chrome is still Rokudo Mukuro's puppet, and she stayed inlove with him through the past ten years. Then, Mukuro disappeared and left her, telling her that he no longer needs Chrome but as thanksgiving, he will keep on providing the illusionary organs that Chrome needs to survive. So this is where the story begins. It is Kyoya-kun's POV, and is based on what he know and what he observed and felt.

It is somehow "stream of consciousness" and is THE Hibari's consciousness. Hibari will be a bit OOC since, this story presents him in a different side, his inner self, which no one ever predicted, and I just imagined 3

x.x.x

_"Please stay, Hibari._" You said.

And you cried your heart out that night. That was the first time you broke down in six months. And I held you there, as if I myself needed the comfort as much as you did.

After hours of crying, you finally got tired and fell asleep on my shoulders. I set you down on your bed and waited for another hour or two, making sure you wont be waking up any time soon. Then I got up silently and went to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

I planned to stay up all night watching over you, because I was afraid you'd wake up in the middle of the night, and need someone to comfort you. I don't want you to feel alone. Not on my watch.

I looked at the clock, it is already 11pm. I set down the cup after I drank all my coffee and went back to your room. I placed a chair beside your bed and looked at your face.

You look peaceful tonight. Unlike every other night for the past six months. Ever since you overcame your fever a week after I saw you at the park, you woke up a broken person. I saw no will to live in your purple eyes. All warmth was gone from the Chrome I used to know. It was ironic, usually, I would have bitten to death anyone who shows that kind of weakness to me. But with you, it is different. Every time you looked at me with those eyes, it is as if a dagger is pierced to my heart.

Your weakness has become my constant pain.

When I saw your eyes, I wanted to hug you, a feat that I never dreamed of doing to anyone. I wanted to erase that lifeless look on your face. That was the first time I actually wanted to show any kind of affection to a person. Ever since my parents died, I have become the heartless delinquent that is notorious in Namimori. So I wasn't really accustomed to feeling these kinds of impulses.

That is why when you woke up, although I so much wanted to give you comfort, all I managed was a nonchalant "How are you?"

You looked at me then, and replied with as much lack of willingness to live, "I'm okay."

I knew you weren't, and I hated myself for not being able to do anything.

At a loss for words, my only reply was "Hn."

Starting from that day, you were like a zombie. You desperately tried to live a normal life, but it was a lame attempt at living.

Days, weeks, months have passed and you remained that way. Sawada Tsunayoshi and the others, especially Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru have been calling me frequently, asking about you. Everyone was worried. And all the while, I took care of you, though you never seemed to notice anything much around you.

When Sawada asked me to take care of you, I said yes without hesitation.

"She needs you now."

I don't think you do. You need him, not me.

I don't know how, or when it began. But ten years ago, I fell in love with you. That's why when I had the chance, I didn't kill Rokudo Mukuro. I knew how you felt for him. I never wanted to shatter you. I never imagined he would do it anyway.

Throughout those ten years, while he was using you, I was watching, waiting, praying. You seemed happy enough with your Mukuro-sama. Unrequited love huh? It was my first time falling in love, and I was hurt that it had to be this way.

Three months have passed and you were still in your zombie state, you asked me to bring Sawada here. You said you needed to ask a favor. I saw a different and dark sort of light in your eyes then, that wasn't present the past three months that I instantly agreed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in my house within the hour, and you surprised us both when you aired your request.

"I wanna have real organs."

The herbivore looked at me before sighing and agreed to your request.

The process was fast.

Three weeks after, you were already healed, and training real hard. You were too focused on distracting yourself, that two months of practice led you to be the second strongest Vongola guardian. You're new sense of freedom brought out your hidden talents, but the distraction you had from fighting wasn't enough to heal your heart.

Till tonight, and I was thankful that you finally broke the walls surrounding you. Now I can reach you.

My thoughts were interrupted when you mentioned my name in your sleep.

"Hibari..." you said.

"Yes?" I whispered in your ear.

"Thank you..." you replied, and you continued on sleeping.

I smiled, planted a kiss on your forehead and said,

"It is nothing, Chrome."

x.x.x

That one was pretty lame too, neh? Well, forgive me, I am just a writer here trying to fight off Writer's Block that is why my writing style is stupid :D

It took me, what? FIVE HOURS to finish typing this, with all the interruptions and the revisions :| Forgive the typos. Too lazy to fix them :D


End file.
